merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur and Guinevere
In season 1 Guinevere was shown to think Arthur was rude arrogant and conceded but later in the season explained she also thought he was a strong save the world kind of man and since has been shown to have a crush on Arthur but as a servant is not allowed to say or do anything about it. Guinevere always showed kindness to Arthur and soon enough Arthur fell in love with Guinevere as well. In season season 2 episode 10 "Sweet Dreams" Uther is discussing a peace treaty with another king whos daughter "Lady Vivian" Is his pride and joy and if any man touched her it would ruin the peace treaty. A third party king who would be poor if the war ended asked his servant to enchant Lady Vivian and Arthur to fall in love. When they do Arthur says to Merlin to send flowers to his love not specifying Lady Vivian Merlin places flowers and a note which says "All the barriers that keep us apart cant beat the power of true love - Arthur" Gwen is overjoyed and tells Merlin she is having the best day and that sometimes when you think everything is lost something happens to give you hope. Gwen leaves a note in Arthurs room unsigned that tells him he can have a second chance and to meet her in her room. However she leaves it unsigned and Arthur goes to lady Vivians room leaving Gwen waiting there until her candle goes out and Gwen is in despair. However Merlin tells her the only way to break the enchantment is to give him a kiss from his true love gwen kisses him and Arthur is returned to normal and saves Camelot from War. Proving Arthur is Guineveres true love and Guinevere is Arthurs. In season 2 episode 13 Arthur saves Gwen’s life In season 3 episode 10 "The Queen of Hearts" Morgana has a dream of Guinevere being crowned Queen of Camelot and in pain and jealousy decides to reveal their relationship to the King. She encourages Arthur and Gwen to spend time together. While Guinevere and Arthur are together, she encourages Uther to go for a horse ride and they "coincidentally" come across the two in the woods. Later in the palace Uther laughs, and saying he too in his past understood the incitement of serving girls, but explained they may never see each other again. When Arthur continues to demand he is in love with Gwen, Morgana hides a magical pouch full of herbs under Arthur's pillow framing her of enchanting him. She is put to death and the two share one last desperate and beautiful kiss as she is taken away. Before, however, she could be killed, with the help of Merlin Gwen escaped. Later in the season... In season 4 episode 9 "Lancelot du Lac" Arthur had asked Guinevere to marry him when Morgana found out she would do anything to keep a serving girl from her throne. Morgana uses necromancy to bring Lancelot back. then using magic brought back Gwen's feelings for him. Gwen and Lancelot are caught by Arthur who is furious and almost kills Lancelot but Gwen stops him, Gwen is thrown in jail. Crying, she throws off the enchanted bracelet from Morgana which caused her unnatural attraction to Lancelot. Afterwards to save Gwen from being put to death like his advisers suggest Arthur tells Gwen to leave camelot and never return. She asked where she would go but Arthur told her he didn't know. Arthur was so blinded by jealousy rage and heartbreak he sent her away. There was nothing else he could do. This was the lowest point for Gwen and Arthurs relationship. Season 4 Episode 13 "The Sword in the Stone Part 2" Gwen and Arthur at long last marry. After seeing Tristan's lover die in his arms he realizes he cannot lose Gwen again. Arthur comes to Gwen as she is cleaning a room and asks her to marry him, as he never stopped loving her. She responds, "yes" with "all her heart". Category:Relationships Category:Love Relationships